Why do I love you?
by jasmineu2000
Summary: Usagi has always been the jealous type and when it come to Ijuuin he has good reasons to be. Misaki knows that it upsets Usagi but he can't help wanting to spend time with his idol. Misaki loves Usagi, but... maybe he's not the right person for him to be with.
1. Ijuuin at school

"Takahashi-kun!" someone called out as Misaki walked out the front gate. Misaki looked around expecting to see Todo or another one of his friends from university. Instead he saw Ijuuin-sensei leaning against his car across the street.

Misaki rushed over to Ijuuin, surprised but still excited to see his favorite mangaka. "Ijuuin-sensei, what are you doing here?" Misaki asked.

"What no hello kiss? How mean Takahashi-kun." Ijuuin said pretending to pout.

"Sensei, I don't think that's very appropriate." Misaki said with an annoyed look on his face.

Ijuuin laughed at Misaki's reaction.

Ijuuin had confessed to Misaki a few weeks ago. Because Usagi had dragged Misaki away, he never got to answer Ijuuin. Misaki was glad that their relationship had stayed the same as before. Ijuuin constantly teases Misaki about their relationship now, but it was better than the relationship being strained.

"Anyways Takahashi-kun" Ijuuin says "would you like to go get coffee with me? I wanted to show you a new character I made for The Kan. "

Misaki perked up since he practically worshipped The Kan.

"New character?" Misaki asked excitement clear on his face.

Ijuuin smirked "You don't get to know unless you come have coffee with me."

Misaki's face fell.

"Gomenasai Misaki said "I have to go home early today, so I can't come."

Ijuuin smirked again.

"Do you have a date with Usami-sensei?" he teased Misaki.

"Ah… no. Usagi-san has a meeting at dinnertime, so we have to have an early dinner." Misaki explained.

Ijuuin said "Well I guess I'll just have to take you after Usami-sensei leaves."

Misaki didn't notice Ijuuin looking past him. Suddenly Ijuuin grabbed Misaki and pulled him into an embrace.

"Ijuuin-sensei, what are you doing all of the sudden?" Misaki said pulling his head away from Ijuuin's chest.

"Misaki." said a low familiar voice. Misaki slowly turned his head to see the owner of the voice. "U-Usagi-san" Misaki said panicking.

Usagi looked at him with hard eyes and then Misaki realized that Ijuuin was still holding him. Misaki quickly scrambled out of Ijuuin's arms before facing the tense atmosphere that had formed.

Usagi asked Misaki "Misaki, what are you doing with him?"

Misaki stumbled over his answer "Well, uh… umm."

Ijuuin smirked and said "I was just inviting our dear Takahashi-kun to have some coffee with me Usami-sensei."

"I don't think you have the right to do that." Usagi said hotly.

Ijuuin said coolly "But I do, since we're so very close."

Misaki finally spoke up trying to relieve some of the tension "Um, Ijuuin-sensei, that's a bit unnecessary. None of that really matters. And Usagi-san… uh… I already declined the offer, its not a big deal. We can just go home now."

Still looking at Ijuuin, Usagi nodded and grabbed Misaki's wrist, pulling him to Usagi's red sports car. Misaki was surprised by this and stumbled for a few steps before following Usagi.


	2. Irritation and Decicions

"Usagi-san, are you mad at me?" Misaki asked as Usagi let them both into the apartment. Misaki had tried to talk to Usagi during the car ride, but he wouldn't answer. Misaki himself was getting annoyed at Usagi's attitude.

"Of course I'm mad." Usagi said.

"You can't be serious!" Misaki yelled in outrage.

"I am." Usagi stated.

"But I didn't do anything wrong!" Misaki says.

"You went behind my back and met with Ijuuin-sensei." Usagi said angrily.

"He showed up in front of my school, that's not exactly my fault!" Misaki yelled.

"You shouldn't have talked to him and that's all that matters!" Usagi yelled startling Misaki.

He continued in a slightly calmer voice "Misaki, just make dinner." Usagi started walking away headed towards his room.

"Usagi-san." Misaki called softly.

"Misaki!" Usagi yelled harshly as he glared at the young boy.

Misaki froze and Usagi went into his room and slammed the door.

Once Usagi was gone Misaki slowly made his way to the kitchen and started making dinner. As he cooked the shock from Usagi's outburst wore off and Misaki once again became annoyed with his lover.

"Gezz, why did Usagi-san have to get all mad? Its not like its a big deal we were just talking." Misaki thought.

When Misaki finished cooking he decided he wasn't going to eat with Usagi. He was still pretty annoyed and didn't want to sit in silence during dinner. Misaki put the food on the table and called out to Usagi "Usagi-san, the food's ready. I'm not really hungry so I'll just be in my room."

A moment before Usagi came out Misaki disappeared behind the door of his room and flopped down on his bed.

About an hour later Misaki heard Usagi say "Misaki, I'm leaving. I'll be back in a few hours." and then the sound of the front door closing. Misaki put down the manga he was reading and went to get something to eat.

As Misaki entered the dining room his cell phone started ringing in his pocket. Without checking to see who it was Misaki put the phone up to his ear "Moshi moshi." he said.

"Takahashi-kun, how are you?" Ijuuin's voice said loudly over the phone.

"I-Ijuuin-sensei?" Misaki asked surprised "Why are you calling me?"

Misaki could tell that Ijuuin was holding back laughter. "Didn't I tell you that I was taking you out for coffee?" Ijuuin said.

Misaki did remember him saying something like that, but didn't think he was serious. Misaki still probably shouldn't go. Usagi was already mad and he definitely wouldn't like Misaki going out with Ijuuin.

"Uh… but Usagi-san-" Misaki started to say.

"What, is he still there? I thought he would have left by now." Ijuuin said.

"No, he already left. I just don't think he would like me to go. Besides, I was just about to eat dinner, so I can't really go right now." Misaki tried to explain.

"Really, you haven't eaten yet? That's even better, we can go have dinner." Ijuuin said excitedly.

"Um, no I think it would be better if I ate here." Misaki said.

"Takahashi-kun, don't be stupid, it'd be great to have dinner with you. And besides I still have to show you the new character for The Kan. I'll be right over to pick you up." Ijuuin said ignoring Misaki's various protests. Ijuuin hung up the phone before Misaki could get another word in.

Misaki sighed and started thinking about the new character Ijuuin had mentioned. Obviously Misaki was beyond curious. He could always wait for the character to show up in the manga, but that could take months and Misaki didn't think he could last that long.

When Ijuuin knocked on the door Misaki made a last minute decision to go. What Usagi didn't know wouldn't hurt him.


	3. Dinner Date Part I

When they pulled up Misaki saw that they were at the same expensive restaurant that Ijuuin liked to take him to. Misaki just sighed, he had given up a long time ago trying to get Ijuuin to stop taking him here.

Ijuuin started complaining when Misaki ordered the cheapest thing on the menu… again. "Honestly Takahashi-kun I don't mind, you can get whatever you want." Ijuuin sighed. Misaki scolded him like he always did with Usagi "I _want _you to stop spending so much money on me."

They small-talked for over an hour before Misaki remembered why he had agreed to come here in the first place.

"Oh yeah, Ijuuin-sensei." Misaki suddenly said

"What?" Ijuuin asked.

"You said you'd tell me about the new character for The Kan." Misaki said bouncing up and down in his seat.

"Aww, I was hoping you had forgotten about that." Ijuuin said jokingly.

"Huh, why?" Misaki asked truly confused.

"Well here we are having a good time and you go bring up work." Ijuuin said a smile forming on his face as he continued "Plus, if you had forgotten, then you would have to go on another date with me to find out."

Misaki spoke up clearly flustered "Se-Sensei, this is not a date!"

Ijuuin laughed and leaned back in his chair. "Of course not, but to me this feels very much like a date."

Unable to say anything Misaki sat in silence until Ijuuin laid a drawing of a young girl in front of him. Misaki grabbed the picture, careful not to wrinkle the paper.

The girl had long hair down to her waist and an incredibly innocent face. Misaki noticed that she was wearing pants instead of a skirt which was surprising given how feminine she looked.

"Why isn't she wearing a skirt?" Misaki asked without thinking. When he realized what he had said Misaki covered his mouth, he hadn't meant to criticize his favorite manga.

"Do you think she should be?" Ijuuin asks looking at Misaki.

"Um… no, its just… she's kinda girly so I think she would rather wear a skirt to make her feel pretty."

Ijuuin took out a clean sheet of paper and started redrawing the girl, this time in more feminine clothes.

"Ah, you're right these do suit her better." Ijuuin said looking at the picture and then handing it to Misaki.

Misaki smiled as he looked at the picture, glad he could help Ijuuin with the manga.

"Misaki." Ijuuin said suddenly.

"What?" Misaki asked not noticing that Ijuuin had said 'Misaki' and not 'Takahashi-kun'.

"Her name is Tanohara Misaki," Ijuuin explained "my inspiration for her was you."

"Huh?" Misaki said looking back at the original drawing of the girl. Misaki realized that the girl did look kind of like him. They both had the same straight brown hair and Ijuuin had managed to make her eyes the same exact shade of green as his own. Misaki blushed at the fact that Ijuuin based a character on him.

"Its funny that you think you look better in a skirt." Ijuuin teased Misaki.

"I take it back, make her wear pants!" Misaki said realizing what he had said earlier.

"But Takahashi-kun, how could you do that now that I've seen how cute you look in a skirt. Who knows, maybe one day I'll get to see the real thing." Ijuuin laughed.

"That will never happen!" Misaki said in angry disbelief.

Ijuuin said more seriously "I'm not going to put her in a relationship though."

Misaki looked at Ijuuin confused "Why, you always make the characters date each other?"

Ijuuin's voice became a soft purr as he leaned closer to Misaki and said "Its because she's my Takahashi-kun. I don't want anyone else to have her."

Ijuuin reached over grabbing Misaki's hand and kissing it. "I love you." he told Misaki.

Ijuuin looked at the boy whose entire face was lit up red.

Misaki quickly pulled away his hand and stuttered out "I… I have to go to the b-bathroom!"

Misaki turned away and tried his best not to run as he made his way to the restroom.

He was barely away from their table when Msaki bumped into a young girl.

"Sorry!" they both said at the same time.

"Sorry." the girl who looked about 16 said again.

"No its my fault, sorry." Misaki said picking up the book that she had dropped when they ran into each other. As he handed it to the girl Misaki noticed that it was one of Usagi's books. When the girl put the book back into her bag Misaki noticed something else. In her bag was one of Usagi's BL novels. Misaki laughed awkwardly to himself as he thought "She's a bigger fan of Usagi-san than she knows."

The girls voice brought him out of his thoughts "Goodbye Misaki-kun." she said bowing before walking away.

Misaki continued on his way to the bathroom, now thinking of Usagi. "I should probably get home soon." thought Misaki.

Ijuuin watched with a sad smile on his face as Misaki bumped into somebody in his haste. "Takahashi-kun why won't you acknowledge feelings?" Ijuuin thought "Its probably because of him." As if on cue a soft buzzing started coming from Misaki's bag. Ijuuin reached into the bag and answered the phone, already knowing who was calling.

"Usami-sensei." Ijuuin said in a cheerful voice.


	4. Dinner Date Part II

"Misaki, I'm home." Usagi called out throwing his coat on the couch.

"Misaki? Are you asleep?" he asked walking toward the boys room. When Usagi saw that the boy's room was empty he decided that Misaki must have gone out shopping or something. Usagi thought "Baka, you could have at least left a note."

Usagi wanted to apologize for yelling at Misaki and decided to call him instead of waiting. "Usami-sensei." Ijuuin's voice rang out. Usagi's surprise showed on his face before his features turned dark.

"What the hell are you doing with Misaki's phone?" Usagi growled into the phone.

"Well Takahashi-kun is in the bathroom right now so he can't talk." Ijuuin said

"And just why is he with you?" Usagi asked.

He could hear Ijuuin laugh on the other side of the phone. "Don't you remember? Me and Takahashi-kun wanted to talk about The Kan on our date tonight."

Ijuuin was clearly trying to make Usagi mad, and as much as he'd like to deny it, it was working. That man didn't even have to try to make him mad.

"Ijuuin-sensei, please tell Misaki to come home, now." Usagi said between his teeth.

"Ah, but I think I want to keep him a little longer." Ijuuin said smirking "He probably won't be back for another hour or two. Ja." Ijuuin immediately hung up the phone.

Usagi tried calling back for a while, but everytime it went straight to voicemail. After 20 minutes Usagi gave up, worried sick about Misaki, but with no way to find him.

At the restaurant Ijuuin turned off Misaki's phone as soon as he hung up. There was no way Usagi would let them have any peace now that he knew they were together.

While he was waiting for Misaki, Ijuuin decided to order a bottle of wine. Sending the boy home tipsy would just make Usagi suspicious. Ijuuin was trying to drive them apart by bringing out Usagi's ugly sides, but so far Misaki didn't pay it much attention. Still, he could hope.

Unfortunately for Ijuuin, when Misaki came back he said he would have to leave soon. Ijuuin tried to hide his disappointment and instead offered Misaki a glass of wine.

"Ijuuin-sensei, I don't think I should be drinking alcohol." Misaki protested to the sudden offer.

"Its just one glass, it won't cause any harm." Ijuuin said already pouring the wine into Misaki's cup.

"Um, actually I don't hold my liquor very well." Misaki admitted slightly embarrassed.

"Aww, how cute Takahashi-kun." Ijuuin teased "But I'm taking you home anyways so it really doesn't matter even if you get completely drunk."

Misaki hesitantly picked up his glass. "Well, that's true… but still" he said.

Ijuuin started complaining "Come on, don't waste good wine. Aren't you the one always telling everyone not to waste money?"

Misaki shook his head hopelessly. "Yeah, yeah, yeah." he said beginning to sip his wine.

"Good boy." Ijuuin said cheerfully, patting Misaki's head and beaming at the boy.

"Ijuuin-sensei." Misaki said annoyed at how childish the mangaka was acting.

Ijuuin just laughed taking a sip of his own wine.

When they started talking again Misaki was so into the conversation that he didn't notice Ijuuin refilling his glass whenever it got low. By the time they left almost three hours later Misaki wasn't totally drunk, but his thoughts were definitely fuzzy.

Misaki woke up still in Ijuuin's car having passed out almost as soon as he got in.

"Hi sleepyhead." Ijuuin said when he noticed Misaki was awake.

"Um… sorry I fell asleep." Misaki apologized.

"Its fine. Are you feeling better Takahashi-kun?" Ijuuin asked concern showing on his face.

"Yes, much better arigato." Misaki said smiling at Ijuuin.

"That's good. You really do get drunk easily though." Ijuuin said laughing.

Misaki blushed deeply at Ijuuin's comment, sinking back into his seat out of embarrassment.

"By the way Takahashi-kun, we're almost at your apartment, so try not to fall asleep again."

Misaki nodded sleepily, forcing himself awake.

"We're here." Ijuuin said a while later bringing Misaki out of his daze.

"Oh, thank you for driving me home Ijuuin-sensei. By the way, do you know what time it is?" Misaki asked getting out of the car.

"I think its about 10:30" Ijuuin said.

"What!?" Misaki panicked "Its that late, Usagi-san must have gotten home hours ago!"

Misaki rushed toward the building, yelling over his shoulder to Ijuuin "Goodbye Ijuuin-sensei. Sorry for keeping you out so late."


	5. A Fight

Misaki stopped running when he got to the door, trying to calm his heartbeat and catch his breath. He hoped that Usagi was asleep or at least holed up in his office working on some project he forgot to do.

Misaki punched in the entrance code and gently slid the door open. He came in and shut the door, blocking out the only light in the dark apartment. Suddenly a lamp came on and Misaki turned around to see Usagi sitting on the couch with his arms crossed in front of him. "I'm in trouble." Misaki thought.

"And exactly where have you been all this time?" Usagi asked coldly

"Um, nowhere really… just… at a friend's house." Misaki lied.

"Misaki, do not lie to me!" Usagi yelled standing up.

Misaki looked down and said guiltily "I-I was with Ijuuin-sensei."

"Misaki, why the hell would you go on a date with that man!?" Usagi said voice overflowing with rage.

"It wasn't a date!" Misaki yelled back.

"Ijuuin thought it was a date and that's enough!" Usagi spat "You don't seem to realize how incredibly careless you always are! I'm always worried about you because you're too stupidly trusting! You're always causing me trouble and its annoying!"

Misaki started screaming, angry tears in his eyes "I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself, so you don't have to bother looking out for me!"

Usagi said "I can't leave you alone because who knows what would happen to you."

Misaki was getting tired of this, he just wanted to go to sleep.

"I'd be fine without you." Misako said turning to leave.

"Misaki!" Usagi yelled grabbing Misaki and pressing him against the wall.

"U-Usagi-san." Misaki said still a little surprised. Usagi could smell the alcohol on Misaki's breath when the young boy spoke.

Usagi took a step back and said "Baka, you were drinking!"

Misaki looked down, not wanting to meet Usagi's eyes. He knew it probably wasn't the smartest thing to do, but nothing bad had happened because of it.

Usagi continue yelling at Misaki "What did that man do to you? How could you be so stupid that not only you ate dinner with him, but you got drunk in front of him!"

Misaki yelled at Usagi "He didn't do anything, and I am not drunk!"

"Misaki, you know how he feels about you, so you shouldn't have gone with him in the first place." Usagi said. He didn't want to listen to Misaki, he was just extremely pissed.

"That is none of your business! You act like I'm some five year old who has to be watched all of the time! I can make my own decisions Usagi-sa-" Misaki said, but was cut off when smacked him in the face.

They both just stood there in silence for a moment, equally shocked at what Usagi had just done. Usagi still looked angry and Misaki was holding his cheek where Usagi had hit him. Usagi was surprised and angry at himself for hurting Misaki. He was still mad at Misaki though, and he felt like he might hit the young boy again.

"Get out." Usagi said quietly.

"What!?" Misaki asked, surprised by Usagi's sudden change of character.

"Please just leave for now." Usagi insisted.

"But… U-Usagi-san." Misaki stuttered.

"Misaki!" Usagi yelled startling Misaki.

Frozen with fear, Misaki didn't argue as Usagi pushed him out of the door. After Usagi slammed the door shut Misaki put his hand back on his cheek wondering what had happened to Usagi.

After about an hour Misaki figured that Usagi had cooled off by then.

"Usagi-san." Misaki said knocking on the door. When Usagi didn't answer Misaki unlocked the door himself, but when he tried to open it he saw that the chain was locked, preventing the door from moving much.

"Usagi-san!" Misaki called louder this time.

"Usagi-san!" he started yelling and banging on the door "Let me in! I want to go to sleep."

Still there was no response from inside.

"Baka." Misaki muttered under his breath giving the door a final kick. He sighed, sliding down so that his back was against the wall.

Misaki looked up when he noticed someone standing in front of him. His face turned into a look of utter horror when he saw who it was. "K- Kamijo -sensei!" Misaki yelled in surprise.


	6. Kamijo the Devil

"What the hell is my literature professor doing here?" Misaki thought to himself.

"Why are you sitting in the hallway in the middle of the night?" Hiroki asked.

"Usagi-san kicked me out." Miski said without thinking, but froze when he realized what he had said.

"Bastard." Hiroki said surprising Misaki.

"Huh?" he asked confused.

"Akihiko is a big idiot. He's just having a tantrum, he'll be fine in the morning." Hiroki said.

Misaki just stared at his teacher in silence.

"Do you have somewhere to stay tonight?" Hiroki asked as an afterthought.

"Uh… no, not really." Misaki said too surprised to say much else.

Hiroki sighed and started walking toward the elevator. "Come on." he said.

"What?" Misaki asked.

"You can stay at my house tonight since Akihiko is being a dumbass as usual." Hiroki said looking a little pissed. "Hurry up or we'll miss the last train." he said when he saw that Misaki was still standing in front of the door.

"Hai, coming." Misaki said grabbing his bag off of the floor and rushing to catch up with Hiroki. "Ar-Arigato." he said.

Hiroki just looked at him before turning away "Its fine." he said.

When they were on the train headed to Hiroki's house Misaki asked "Kamijo-sensei, do you know Usag… Usami-san?"

Hiroki nodded "I know him from when we were kids, why?"

Misaki shifted in his seat trying to hide how uncomfortable he was talking to his teacher, especially about Usagi.

Misaki thought "He knows! He has to know! I bet baka-Usagi told him. I'm going to murder that fucking baka one day!"

"Takahashi-kun?" Hiroki said snapping Misaki out of his thoughts.

"Uh, gomenasai. I was just wondering why you were going to his house." Misaki said.

"Oh, I was bringing him a book. He probably wouldn't read it until I asked for it back though." Hiroki said with a hint of a smile on his lips.

Misaki was so surprised, he couldn't help but think "Kamijo the devil is smiling? Is this even possible?"

When they got to their stop Hiroki grabbed Misaki's arm and dragged him off the train until he was following on his own. Misaki was watching him as they walked and Hiroki seemed to be getting happier the closer they got to his home.

Hiroki told Misaki that he could sleep on the couch and went to get him the extra futon. As he was getting the futon down they heard a voice by the door. Hiroki handed Misaki the futon and ran off to greet Nowaki.

Hiroki had to make sure that he wasn't smiling so that Nowaki wouldn't know how happy he was to see him. "Nowa-" was all Hiroki got out before Nowaki attacked him.

Nowaki pressed his lips to Hiroki's, kissing him roughly while pulling Hiroki's waist toward himself.

"Hiro-san." Nowaki said as he started kissing Hiroki's neck and slipped both his hands under Hiroki's shirt.

Hiroki pulled away and hit Nowaki on the head. "Baka, could you just listen to me for five seconds!" he yelled. Nowaki rubbed his head where Hiroki had hit him "Who's that?" he asked looking up.

Misaki was standing in the doorway with his bangs covering his face. Still you could obviously see that he was blushing intensely, since he had been there the **entire** time.

When Hiroki realised this he turned red too. Nowaki looked back and forth between the two blushing face before he finally realized what had happened. Nowaki stood there in silence letting the awkward atmosphere grow.

"This is Takahashi Misaki, he's one of my students." Hiroki said still blushing and not meeting anyone's eyes.

"He's one of your students?" Nowaki asked.

"Hai, but more specifically he's Akihiko's lover." Hiroki said composing himself.

Misaki was anything but, his blush deepened dramatically as he shrank into himself.

"Eh, really?" Nowaki asked in disbelief.

Slowly Misaki gave a small nod.

"I'm surprised anyone can be with that guy. I met him a few times and he always seems to be in a bad mood." Nowaki said.

Before Misaki had time to react Hiroki interrupted "Nowaki, Akihiko and Takahashi-kun had a fight, so he'll be sleeping here tonight."

Nowaki's smiled faltered and disappointment showed in his eyes.

"Don't worry baka, he'll be gone first thing in the morning." Hiroki said a small smile sneaking onto his lips. That smile disappeared almost immediately when Nowaki stole a quick kiss.

Hiroki started yelling angrily "What the hell do you think you're doing, we have a guest!"

Nowaki started whining like a little kid "Aww, but he doesn't mind. Do you Takahashi-kun?"

Misaki blushed. Truthfully it bugged him for some reason when they were lovey dovey, but he didn't want to say that and seem rude.

"N-Not really, but I would keep the PDA to a minimum."

Nowaki smiled "See." he said kissing Hiroki's cheek and hugging him from behind.

"He just said not to do that!" Hiroki screamed trying to escape Nowaki's grip.

"He said minimum, this is my bare minimum Hiro-san." Nowaki said.

"That's stupid, you don't have to be with me all of the time! Let me go!" Hiroki yelled and Nowaki smiled warmly at his lovers anger.


	7. Mixed Emotions

"_Misaki." Usagi whispered in his ear. Usagi was holding him tight and no matter how hard he tried Misaki couldn't escape. _

"_Baka, where do you think you're touching!" Misaki yelled._

"_But Misaki's heart is racing like this, I thought you liked it." Usagi said smirking._

_Misaki yelled blushing "Th-That's got nothing to do with this, now let me go!"_

_Misaki broke away from Usagi, pushing him into a nearby wall._

The memory came flying at Misaki out of nowhere. Misaki frowned looking at the other couple. That's why he didn't like them being lovey dovey, because it reminded him of Usagi and him. "That happened almost four years ago, so why do I remember it so clearly? Why? Because of Usagi-san, because I don't want to forget anything about him?" Misaki thought. He didn't like it, but that was probably the reason. A quick picture of Usagi kissing him flashed across Misaki's mind before he pushed it away and focused on the people in front of him.

"So what was your fight about anyways?" Hiroki asked.

"Nothing really." Misaki said nervously.

"Eh, but it must have been something really big for you to have to stay here." Nowaki said voice full of curiosity.

"I doubt it." Hiroki said "knowing Akihiko he probably kicked him out for something like not phoning after school."

Miaki thought "No, that's not right."

Nowaki looked surprised at Hiroki's words. "Really, just something like that? He must be really sensitive to get upset about that." he said.

"Yeah, honestly he's a big pain in the ass." Hiroki said.

"No, its my fault." Misaki thought.

"I guess he must do stuff like this all of the time." Nowaki said.

"Baka!" Misaki yelled startling the other two. "Usagi-san didn't do anything wrong! I'm the one who went out and did something stupid that I knew he would get upset about! Usagi-san would never do something like that! He would never do anything to hurt-"

Misaki stopped remembering how Usagi had hit him earlier and brought a hand up to his cheek.

"Takahashi-kun, are you alright?" Hiroki asked wide eyed as tears rolled down Misaki's cheeks.

After a minute Misaki wiped the tears away with the hand that was already there. "I-I'm fine." he said. "Gomenasai, I'm sorry for yelling. I'll go to bed now, thank you for letting me stay here." Misaki said quickly before running back into the living room.

He tucked himself under the futon on the couch before he let the tears fall from his eyes. By the time Nowaki and Hiroki finally went into the living room Misaki was already asleep.

Misaki was restless as he slept, eyelids twitching as he dreamt.

"_U-Usagi-san!" Misaki said panicking. _

_Usagi looked him hard in the eyes and then Misaki realised that Ijuuin was still holding him. _

"_Usagi-san, are you mad at me?" Misaki asked. _

"_Of course I'm mad Misaki." Usagi said._

_Ijuuin knocked on the door and Misaki made a last minute decision to go. What Usagi didn't know wouldn't hurt him. Ijuuin reached over grabbing Misaki's hand and kissing it. _

"_I love you." Ijuuin told Misaki._

"_And exactly where have you been all this time?" Usagi asked coldly._

"_Um, nowhere really… just… a friend's house." Misaki lied. _

"_Misaki, do not lie to me!" Usagi yelled._

"_Misaki, you know how he feels about you, so you shouldn't have gone with him in the first place!" Usagi yelled._

"_That is none of your business! You act like I'm some five year old who has to be watched all of the time! I can make my own decisions Usagi-sa-" Misaki said but was cut off when Usagi smacked him in the face. _

"_Get out." Usagi said quietly._

_Frozen with fear, Misaki didn't argue as Usagi pushed him out the door._

Pieces of the day flickered across Misaki's mind.

After a while Misaki was awakened by loud voices.

"Nowaki, stop that!" Hiroki said.

"Eh, but why?" Nowaki complained.

"Because we have a guest!" Hiroki yelled.

"But he's asleep Hiro-san." Nowaki whispered in Hiroki's ear.

"I-I don't care. Its still rude!" Hiroki stuttered out embarrassed.

Misaki tried to ignore their conversation and closed his eyes to go back to sleep.

Nowaki caught Misaki's attention again when he asked "But isn't it weird having Usami-san's lover here?"

"You're thinking about stupid stuff again, aren't you?" Hiroki asked.

After a pause he continued "Baka, that all happened forever ago! Besides we only slept together once."

Nowaki spoke sadly "I can't help it. You loved him so I get jealous."

Hiroki mumbled "Baka.", but Misaki didn't hear. He was already out of the house and crying in front of the door.

"Why am I crying?" Misaki thought to himself "There's no way Usagi-san is doing anything with Kamijo-sensei, I'm just being an idiot. But, they must be close. I don't really want Usagi-san to be close to him. Everything is too complicated.


End file.
